The True Mobius Prime
by Sonatika
Summary: La Zone Cops un grupo de policias dedicados a mantener el multiverso en orden han sufrido numerosas batallas para mantener dicho proposito con la ayuda de Zonic y Sonic-Prime,tras su ultima batalla el Dr Nega a desaparecido sin dejar rastro provacando su busqueda sin resultado,pero por esa busqueda Zonic descubrira algo que nadie se lo esperaba cambiando todo lo que ellos conocian.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sonatika:Hola gente de fanfiction les traigo mi nueva historia basada en Zonic que curiosamente es el unico personaje que me llama la atencion en los archie comics *cof cof scourge* aunque les advierto algo no leo los comics de archie osea que no e leido los comics de donde sale Zonic la razon no se ingles T-T pero a pesar de eso e leido todo lo que e podido sobre este personaje y se su historia ademas de mis intentos fallidos de leer sus comics solo veia las imagenes :v porque no entendia que deciarn XD! en fin espero que les guste :D_**

**_Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA , Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone cop pertenecen Archie comics._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Zonic and the Zone Cops**

Soy Zonic, Zonic the Hedgehog un Zone Cop y la contraparte de Sonic the hedgehog de la No Zone. La No Zone está en una perpendicular Zone de intersección de todas las zonas paralelas, consecuentemente me hace aparecer típicamente hacia los lados en cualquiera de las zonas paralelas. Mi trabajo como Zone Cop es controlar todas las realidades que mantienen el equilibrio en todas las zonas, y solo se permite a las personas que aparezcan en otras zonas cuando se necesiten. Sonic no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que en un encuentro con Sally Moon y la Dr. Ivanna Robotina durante el cual yo me hice notar con el fin de acelerar el retorno de Robotina a la Luna Zone. Le explique a Sonic que él es el Prime Zone Sonic y estaba destinado a ser el campeón de todas las realidades ya que él es el original es decir de donde provenimos los demás Sonics de las diferentes dimensiones.

Después de eso lleve a Sonic a la No Zone con el fin de localizar a los numerosos robots de piezas del Giant Borg cometidos por Evil Sonic mejor conocido como Scourge, bajo el empleo de Robo-Robotnik . Scourge entregó las piezas al Robotnik equivocado dando lugar a una batalla con la versión de Sonic Undreground del Dr. Ivo Robotnik, donde Sonic fue ayudado por su contraparte en esa Zone y yo fui ayudado por la versión de la realidad de Sonia the hedgehog y Manic the hedgehog en la búsqueda y captura de Scourge . Una vez que Evil Sonic fue capturado lo encarcele en la No Zone, donde añadió sal a la herida al revelar que los Anti Freedom Fighters habían llamado a Evil St .Jhon como su nuevo líder.

Más tarde detuve el asalto de Sallactor otra versión de Sally Acorn, justo a tiempo para reclutar a Sonic en una batalla con versiones gigantes y monstruosas de los Freedom Fighters. Después de la batalla, Sonic exigió saber cómo yo sabía que él iba a ganar la batalla, incluso si eso significaba matar a una monstruosa versión Zone alternativa de su padre. Eventualmente decidí revelar finalmente su rostro e identidad.

Más tarde rescate a Sonic de otra Zone donde Scourge incriminó a Sonic por el delito de "Extrema Angustia Emocional y Cicatrices Mentales Permanentes" en Litigopilis .Después de mirar los acontecimientos de otra Zone todo un milenio en el futuro, fui atacado por el escapado Evil Sonic. Herido, hui a la Prime Zone donde fui encontrado por Sonic,Antoine D´Coolette y el padre de Antoine,Armand D´Coolette. Sonic me llevo con el Doctor Quack para atención médica donde fue la única vez en que no fui visto flotando de lado fuera de la No Zone posiblemente debido a mis lesiones, Me recupere a tiempo para advertir a Sonic sobre Scourge, inconscientes de que Sonic tenía previsto disfrazarse como un villano para que Antoine lo pudiera derrotar e impresionar a su padre. Más adelante yo y Sonic llegamos pero Antoine ya había derrotado a Scourge sin saber que era el Evil Sonic real. Devolví a Scourge a la No Zone.

Mucho más tarde Mammoth Mogul intentó destruir todas las Zones existentes. Supe que Mogul solo temía a Tails el Elegido entonces reclute contrapartes de Tails de todas las Zones pero esta vez equipando a todos y a Sonic con pulseras especiales que les permitiría situarse normalmente en No Zone. Les explique cómo Mogul obtuvo su poder, así como Mogul había terminado de destruir todas las demás Zones, excepto la Prime y No Zones. Mi corazonada sobre Tails tuvo éxito ya que todas las contrapartes más el original, se fusionaron convirtiendose en Titan Tails para detener a Mogul y restaurar todas las Zones.

Después de derrotar a Scourge the hedgehog, Sonic lo llevó al Cosmic Interestate, con la esperanza de tenerme proporcionándole respuestas a por qué tantos seres Zone alternativos se les había permitido en la Prime Zone durante tanto tiempo. Pronto se encontraron con Zespio y Zector y llevados a la No Zone, que se encontraba en su mayoría en la ruina. Scourge escapó y decidió terminar el trabajo, pero me di cuenta y ordene a los Zone Cops arrestarlo. Durante la pelea, me reuní con Sonic y revele que los Zone Cops habían estado ocupados luchando en una guerra contra un villano llamado Eggman Nega que estaba causando estragos en No Zone y en todo el Multiverso. Rápidamente capturamos a Scourge gracias a la habilidad de Sonic y mi Control Collar especial. Sonic entonces me preguntó cuando él dejaría lejos a Eggman, pero le explique que el Sonic-Prime tenía que luchar contra un Robotnik para mantener su zona estable, como el original Robotnik fue borrado en lugar de la muerte natural, había provocado una situación inusual. También mencione que Scourge, habiendo sido mutado, se habia convertido en un comodín en términos de equilibrio Zone. Luego arreste a Scourge y ordene a sus oficiales a llevar a Sonic a casa.

Algún tiempo después, participe en la detención de los Destructix cuando violaron el bloqueo zonal y reaccionaron con extrema violencia contra los agentes que los detuvieron. Al darme cuenta de que los cinco mercenarios tenían vínculos con Scourge, supervise personalmente su envío a la Zone Jail. Si bien en ruta con el oficial Zector detecto una violación dimensional significativa procedente de la Prime Zone, donde los nuevos prisioneros acababan de llegar, pero yo no creía que los dos eventos estaban relacionados. Preocupado, hable con Warden Zobotnik mientras que descargaban a los prisioneros, con un breve pero tenso intercambio con él con el fin de mantener un ojo en los antiguos socios de Scourge, especialmente Fiona The Fox, y luego me fui a investigar el nuevo incidente en Mobius. Encontrando esa Zone siendo un desastre, volví a la prisión días más tarde cuando los refuerzos fueron llamados para ayudar a reprimir una revuelta que dio lugar a la fuga de Scourge con los Destructix. Reuniéndome con Warden Zobotnik de nuevo, señale que él le había avisado, y cuando le pregunte sobre la búsqueda de Scourge, dijo que era imposible con sus recursos difundiéndose entre las situaciones con Nega, la Prime Zone, y la propia prisión. Entonces pase a afirmar que creían que Scourge de alguna manera había regresado a su planeta natal , y lo mejor que podían hacer era solo tener esperanza de que él se quedara allí.

Por lo que sabemos Scourge y los Destructix se habian mantenido en Moebius es decir el anti-Mobius aunque han ocurridos algunos accidentes con el Mobius Prime pero algo que el Sonic-Prime no pudiera manejar, no solo eso al parecer Sonic-Prime y los Freedom Fighters han seguido con sus aventuras y demás males causados por Eggman ,después de esos sucesos la Zone Cop a recibido nuevos reclutas tales como Zlaze ,Zream y la más reciente Zamy nuevos cadetes que con el poco tiempo nos han ayudan a mantener la orden en el Multiverso , pero hay algo muy extraño por más que nosotros siendo la Zone Cop hemos intentado localizar al Dr. Eggman Nega no ha parecido lo hemos buscados por muchas realidades pero sin ninguna pista , al final sin yo estar de acuerdo nuestros superiores nos dijeron que dejemos de buscar que el pronto aparecería , tengo una fuerte preocupación y algo me dice que lo que sea que esté planeando no sera nada bueno.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Sonatika: Como se habran dado cuenta e modificado una informacion contado desde el punto de vista de Zonic aunque tiene unos ligeros cambios y el ultimo parrafo es cosa mia desde hay es que comensara la verdadera historia :3 , espero que le haya gustado tomen este capitulo como un prologo ;D me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Sayonara :D.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sonatika:Hola mis amados lectores :D hasta yo me sorprendo lo rapido que estoy actulizando XD! pues cuando uno esta feliz y de vago :v que se le va hacer ,pues desde aqui es cosa mia producto de mi imaginacion y ya no los aburro mas disfruten el capitulo :3**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA,Zonic y los demas personajes de la zone cop pertenece a Archie Comics.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Revelaciones **

**Zonic pov**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que sésamos la búsqueda de Dr. Eggman Nega, desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en nuestros respectivos puestos y una que dos misiones en el Multiverso, actualmente los nuevos cadetes han subido mucho su rendimiento en especial Zamy ella se ha convertido en mi aprendiz y compañera de misiones junto con Zector y Zespio ,Zlaze no le había ido nada mal ella y Zamy tienen un nivel casi igual solo que Zlaze conservaba sus poderes como Blaze-Prime en cambio Zamy se basaba en puras habilidades de combates que sabia y que yo le he enseñado, Zream era todo lo contrario a Cream-prime ella no era una niña era más o menos de la edad de Zails era muy inteligente pero también sabia combatir.

Camino por los pasillos del cuartel para llegar a la cafetería ya era la hora de mi descanso y estaba obligado a mantenerme en forma ya que la teniente Zally Zacorn era muy estricta con nuestra salud, al llegar busque mi almuerzo y luego me senté en una mesa alejada de los demás policías no me gustaba mucho la compañía. Cuando comencé a almorzar tranquilamente aparecieron Zector y Zespio sentándose en la mesa.

—**Que quieren**—les pregunte un poco molesto.

—**Tranquilo jefe solo vinimos a acompañarlo**—Dijo Zector relajado.

—**Perdónelo jefe solo vino a molestar**—Dijo Zespio un poco avergonzado por la actitud de Zector pero este le dio un golpe.

—**Puedes dejar de ser tan aburrido.**

—**Y tú de ser un fanfarrón.**

Y así comenzaron a discutir diciéndose toda clase de insultos, mi poca paciencia se estaba agotando el único momento de descanso que tenía en el cuartel siendo arruinado por mis compañeros, estaba a punto de gritarles pero parece que alguien se me había adelantado.

—** ¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER TANTO RUIDO! **—Exclamo molesta una oficial de color rosa ocasionando que ambos se quedaran estáticos y dejaran de discutir, le tenían mucho miedo a esa oficial su temperamento era muy fuerte a pesar de ser solo una chica.

—**L-lo sentimos Zamy**—Dijeron ambos al unisonó haciendo una reverencia media ridícula a mi parecer.

—**AHORA VALLANSE**—Ordeno con fuerza Zamy los cuales los dos sin titubear se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de ella, ella suspiro para después sentarse en la mesa con su almuerzo.

—**Gracias Zamy**—le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa algo bastante raro en mí pero con ella simplemente salían.

—**No hay de qué jefe**—me contesto dulcemente como si fuera otra Zamy que estuviera al frente de mi muy diferente a la que ahuyento a Zector y Zespio.

Los dos comenzamos a almorzar calladamente , la personalidad de Zamy era muy diferente a la de Amy-Prime era tranquila, callada ,ruda y seria haciendo que simplemente nos lleváramos bien ya que era la única que me entendía casi a su totalidad, después de terminar ambos nos paramos de la mesa y arrojamos los desperdicios al bote de basura para después despedirnos e irnos a nuestros puestos, Zamy en el cuartel trabajaba con Zlaze archivando varios expedientes de misiones y entrenando a los novatos, yo en cambio estaba en una habitación repletas de pantallas de las diferentes zonas donde yo este bueno los demás Sonics, soy encargado de vigilar que todo esté en orden principalmente al Sonic-Prime ya que sin él los demás Sonics no existiríamos , se que puede sonar estúpido ya que soy simplemente una de las otras copias que tiene el Sonic-Prime pero a pesar de eso tengo mi propia personalidad y una vida en la No Zone.

Si me preguntaran que pienso del Sonic-Prime les diría que no me agrada su actitud de engreído y mejor que todos pero principalmente su actitud con las mujeres en especial con Amy-Prime que si no le gusta que deje de darle ilusiones ya que era obvio que amaba a Sally-Prime y viendo su futuro se casan hasta tienen hijos, pero a pesar de eso sin su ayuda no hubiéramos salvado el Multiverso porque sigue siendo un héroe después de todo. No puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro ya que no tengo nada en común con Sonic-Prime es mas soy todo lo contrario a él y según lo que tengo entendido todos los habitantes de No Zone tienen aunque sea algo en común con su contraparte de Mobius-Prime todos excepto yo. Alguien tocaba la puerta provocando que saliera de mis pensamientos y la abriera para encontrarme con Zails y después dejarlo pasar a la habitación.

—**Porque estas tan pensativo**—Dedujo solo mirándome él era el único que sabía que me pasaba solo mirándome fijamente no por nada era un científico bastante inteligente.

—**Sabes que no puedo mentirte Zails**.

—**Entonces me dirás que te paso**—Dijo para después sentarse en una silla.

—**Está bien tu ganas**—Suspire—**Pues es con el Sonic-Prime.**

—**Algo le paso.**

—**No, solo es que**—Pause por unos segundos luego mire a otro lado—**No es nada mejor olvídalo.**

—**Si estás seguro no te obligare a decirme, cuando estés listo para contarme sabes dónde encontrarme**—Dijo un poco decepcionado para después salir de la habitación.

Suspire no era que no le tuviera confianza a Zails pero la verdad no podía contarle sobre lo que pienso del Sonic-Prime, fije mi vista a las pantallas vigilando a los demás Sonics todo parecía en orden bueno varias peleas que tenía el Sonic-Prime con los Freedom Fighters tratando de infiltrarse a una de las bases de Robotnik-Prime o mejor conocida como Eggman como siempre ese doctor con su absurda idea de dominar a Mobius-Prime.

Pero algo en una de las pantallas me llamo la atención ,nunca había visto esa realidad era muy extraña todo parecía destruido y tenía muchas llamas luego veo a un Silver y a una Blaze combatiendo con un enorme Monstruo de lava o de fuego ,y le pudieron ganar , pero Silver parecía frustrado ya que según lo que decía volvería, yo me froto los ojos ¿que demonios estaba viendo?, Luego apareció alguien parecido a Shadow pero sin boca y sus vetas y ojos eran verdes ese ser era muy tenebroso ,él les dijo como podían vencer de una buena vez a ese monstruo ,Silver dijo algo que un erizo azul era The Iblis Trigger el causante de toda esa destrucción , entonces el sonic de esa realidad era malvado eso no podía ser posible ya que el anti Sonic era Scourge era el único malvado que conocíamos, el extraño ser los transporto al pasado un poder muy inusual.

—**Esto sí que es extraño**—pronuncie pensativo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Ahora todo cambio a lo que parecía un festival con una princesa era una ciudad llamada Soleanna, todo iba bien hasta que el Eggman de esa realidad apareció de repente con muchos de sus robots, queriendo la joya de la princesa una Chaos Esmerald azul, yo no me lo puedo creer como puede haber una Chaos Esmerald en esa realidad si solo habían habido más Chaos Esmeralds pero de la misma derivación del Mobius-Prime es decir en su tiempo o otra misma realidad de la zona principal. Todo parecía otra derivación del Mobius–Prime pero no era ni un pasado o futuro alternativo esa Zona tenía una realidad propia y única. Sigo viendo más atento y apareció el Sonic de esa zona y era un héroe ya que ayudo a la princesa de Eggman aunque de alguna manera Eggman la logro capturar pero antes de eso la princesa le lanzo la esmeralda a Sonic. Luego todo cambio a un lugar nevado una batalla con varios robots siendo destruidos velozmente por el Shadow de esa realidad, donde era un agente secreto de la G.U.N.

—** ¿Pero que es todo esto? **—Dije confundido.

Como si fuera poco seguí viendo todo, habían muchos viajes en el tiempo por medio de un Chaos Control con la utilización de las Chaos Esmerald dejando claro que son tan poderosas como las originales, algo me alarmo fue la transformación de ese ser, y su nombre Mephiles the Dark, entonces había otro Mephiles aparte del que tenemos encerrado en la Zone Jail, pero ese Mephiles era mucho peor demasiado astuto ,siniestro y macabro para no decir estratégico. Todos esos sucesos de alguna manera iban ligados, aparecieron más Zoomorfos como Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge y Omega además de muchos humanos, todos interactuando de alguna manera en esa realidad.

Estoy muy impactado por todo esto ¿como no me habia dado cuenta antes de esa Zona? ,después de durar horas enteras mirando todo esos sucesos sigo confundido y con curiosidad de saber cómo terminaran todos ellos ,en el caso de ese Silver y esa Blaze volvieron a su futuro en ruinas para combatir con otro monstruo de fuego o quizás sea el mismo ,pudieron con él y la intención de ese Silver era encerrar las llamas que quedaron del monstruo en su cuerpo pero por alguna razón lo rechazaba hasta que esa Blaze si pudo y lo encerró en su cuerpo provocando su muerte inminente y la salvación de ese futuro, en el caso de ese Sonic pudo salvar a esa princesa de que la nave de ese Eggman se explotara lo hizo pero por los pelos, ahora lo mas inquietante ese Shadow era el que había tenido mas interacción con ese Mephiles ahora se enfrentaban dejando de nuevo como ganador a ese Shadow que lo estaba encerrando en una clase de cetro lo cual estaba dando resultado hasta que falló el ser quedo libre diciendo que lo que funcionaba hace diez años ya no funciona ahora y lo más aterrador hizo aparecer muchas de sus copias pero cuando todo parecía pedido ese Shadow se quito los ring inhibidores que tenia y junto a su equipo venció a las copias pero no encontró a la original.

El ser se escapo con las dos Chaos Esmeralds ,ahora apareció de nuevo ese Sonic con la princesa luego Mephiles aparecio justo por detrás y le lanzo un ataque en forma de una cuchilla de luz justo en el corazón ,pude jurar que sentí ese ataque ya que ahora siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me dificultaba la respiración , pero aun si seguí viendo la pantalla con horror ese Sonic fue acecinado y no solo eso la princesa lloro liberando a el monstruo que su padre le había encerrado cuando era niña, el dolor se hizo más pulsante me dolía todo el cuerpo ya no sentía las piernas ,con la poca fuerza que me quedaba miro las demás pantallas y me asombre a más no poder todos los demás Sonics estaban cayendo uno tras otro parecía que sentían el mismo dolor que yo hasta el Sonic-Prime quedo inconsciente con la mano en el pecho provocando que sus amigos fueran en su ayuda pero en vano , todas las pantallas a excepción de una se apagaron , solo pude ver una cosa antes de perder el conocimiento fue a ese ser rodeado con todas las Esmeraldas ya después el dolor se hizo insoportable y no aguante mas caí bruscamente al piso y perdí el conocimiento.

**Fin del Zonic pov **

**Zamy pov**

Yo y Zlaze terminamos de entrenar a los novatos ya era hora de irse ya que estaba muy tarde, nos despedimos de los novatos y fuimos a nuestra oficina a preparar todo para irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares ambas caminábamos por los pasillos yo estaba muy pensativa cosa que Zlaze pudo notar.

—**y cómo vas las cosas con el jefe**—Dijo Zlaze haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y le prestara atención.

—**Bien, si es a lo que te refieres**—le respondí calmada si darle mucha importancia.

—**No me refería a eso, vuelo a preguntar cómo van las cosas con Zonic**—repitió pero esta vez de una manera picara.

—**Sabes que eso nunca pasara**—le respondí en voz baja.

—**ahh **—Suspiro—**vamos Zamy si no lo intentas como quieres que funcione**.

—**Zlaze sabes que eso es imposible Zonic se fijaría primero en la teniente Zally antes que yo, tu y yo sabemos que Amy-Prime no tiene una oportunidad con el Sonic-Prime.**

—**Pero aunque seas una contraparte de Amy-Prime sigues siendo tú Zamy, tienes tu propia personalidad al igual que Zonic**—me aconsejo con una sonrisa la cual le correspondí.

—**Tienes razón Zlaze**—Dije más animada.

Ambas reímos Zlaze y yo nos llevábamos muy bien a diferencia de nuestras contrapartes, en el tiempo que hemos estado juntas nos pudiéramos considerar como amigas ,después de unos pocos minutos llegamos a nuestra oficina y preparamos todos para irnos ,salimos Zlaze cerró la oficina con llave luego nos despedimos le dije que se fuera sola ya que primero quería ir donde Zonic para ver cómo estaba, él era capaz de quedarse noches enteras en su puesto cosa que me preocupaba , Zlaze me miro pícaramente provocando que me sonrojara , luego ella me deseo suerte y nos separamos. Caminé por los pasillos del cuartel habían pocas luces ya la mayoría de los oficiales se habían ido a sus casas solo quedaban algunos los que tenían cargos nocturnos como Zantoine, después de unos minutos llegue al puesto de Zonic pero con la puerta cerrada con llave a él no le gustaba que lo molestaran ,toque la puerta y lo llame pero no hubo respuesta volví a tocar por varios minutos de seguro él se había ido , puse mi oreja en la puerta para comprovar y pude oír una pantalla Zonic nunca dejaba las pantallas encendida algo andaba mal ,volví a escuchar agudizando mas mi oído y pude oír a sonic como si se estuviera asfixiando , me asuste y grite su nombre desesperadamente luego oigo un golpe y un silencio sepulcral , ya no lo soporto más me alejo de la puerta y le lanzo una fuerte patada tumbándola por completo luego entre y quede impactada.

Vi a Zonic tirado en el piso inconsciente con la mano en el pecho y todas las pantallas apagadas dure en shock por varios segundos pero pude reaccionar y me le acerque a Zonic , como acto instintivito de mi parte le tome el pulso y volví a quedar en shock no se sentía y su temperatura disminuía rápidamente los latidos de su corazón se hacían lentos temí lo peor Zonic estaba muriendo , le quite el casco y lo cargue en mi espalda con un poco de dificultad para salir de la habitación a paso veloz gritando por ayuda aunque sabía que era casi imposible ya que era muy tarde , pero para mi suerte la teniente Zally se estaba retirando y me vio me le acerque y le conté lo de Zonic ella también quedo en shock pero se recompuso rapidamente para despues abrir su oficina y contactar con los médicos de la No Zone , me dijo que la ambulancia llegaría en pocos minutos pero eso no me tranquilizo lo mas mínimo cada vez la respiración de Zonic disminuía al igual que su temperatura, cada minuto que pasaba era crítico. Tal y como dijo Zally la ambulancia llego y rápidamente pusieron a Zonic en una camilla con un respirador y varios aparatos yo les rogué que me dejaran acompañarlos pero los de la ambulancia se negaron , gracias a la ayuda de Zally me dejaron entrar ella me dijo que la mantenga informada de cualquier cambio yo asentí y le agradecí para luego subirme en la ambulancia acompañando a Zonic, unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos jade le sostuve su mano con fuerza no entendía nada ¿que pudo haber pasado para dejarlo en ese estado? sea lo que sea fue muy grave.

Minutos después la ambulancia se detuvo luego las puertas se abrieron seguido los enfermeros sacaron a Zonic rápidamente para llevarlo a emergencias , según lo que decían su estado no era favorable y sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas , muchos se lamentaban de la futura perdida de la Zone Cop , pero yo no perderé mis esperanzas hasta le grite a los doctores que hicieran todo lo posible para salvarlo Zonic no podía morirse , algunos me miraron con resignación ver a Zonic en esa cama de hospital era muy deprimente quién lo diría el mejor oficial de la Zone Cop en ese estado , sin saber que fue lo que lo provoco.

—**Tú puedes Zonic no te rindas**—Pronuncie con tristeza con algunas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, no pude evitar poner mi mano en su rostro y acariciarlo dulcemente esperando no perderlo antes de contarle lo que siento.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Sonatika:jujujuju cuando estoy feliz temanme :3,aunque creo que se me fue le mano O-O ,Nah no es para tanto XD!._**

**_Zonic:No en serio!_**

**_Sonatika:y tu de donde saliste Zonic?_**

**_Zonic:Pues de la No zone._**

**_Sonatika:Eso yo lo se -_- solo porque no leo los comics no soy estupida._**

**_Zonic:Tranquila que no vine a pelear._**

**_Sonatika:Okey eso fue raro! EN FIN espero que le hayan gustado me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara :D._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sonatika:YUJU! por fin pude actualizar :3 culpen a la imaginacion y ya no ando de vaga en mi casa T-T y agradescanle que me castigaron sin internet todo un dia por eso fue que termine el capitulo :'D Ñee pues ya disfruten el capitulo :D_  
**

**_Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA,Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone Cop pertenece a Archie Comics._**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La amarga noticia**

La noticia del estado del mejor oficial de la Zone Cop volaba sin control, nadie absolutamente nadie esperaba esa situación ya que hasta en las peores misiones siendo las más peligrosas Zonic salía ileso comparado como se encontraba en esa camilla de hospital. Zamy no se alejada de él ni por un segundo ya que los periodistas no dejaban de molestar preguntando para la primicia del porque Zonic estaba tan grave, pero ella en rabia les decía que se alejaran hasta no sabía dónde ni cómo pero invoco un martillo idéntico al de Amy-Prime llamado Ziko Ziko Hammer se sorprendió aun así una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ya que con su nueva arma asusto tanto a los periodistas que dejaron de venir a molestar aunque eso le haya conseguido que casi la vetaran de por vida del Hospital Central de la No Zone.

Los doctores hicieron pruebas médicas, estudios internos entre otros exámenes médicos tratando de buscar la causa de ese repentino y muy peligroso estado de Zonic pero al final nada concluyente, días y noches, semanas hasta meses que Zonic milagrosamente quedo con vida pero en un inexplicable coma. Zamy con la ayuda de la teniente Zally logro volver a entrar el hospital después de una semana sin visitarlo por la culpa de los estúpidos periodistas, Subió al ascensor pocos minutos después se detuvo en el tercer piso salió de este y luego caminó un poco hasta llegar a la habitación 206 donde reposaba el paciente Zonic, en la ausencia de Zamy era cuidado por Zector y Zespio que habían quedado en Shock cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

—**Hola chicos**—Saludo Zamy a Zector y Zespio tratando de verse natural.

—**Hola Zamy**—Dijeron al unisonó en voz baja con una sonrisa fingida.

—**Todavía no hay mejora alguna cierto**—Hablo triste mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Zonic y se sentaba en una silla.

—**Me temo que no**—respondió Zespio desde la esquina donde se encontraba.

—**Sus signos vitales son estables según los doctores pero aun no ha dado señal de despertar**—Explico Zector sin ánimos sentado en el sofá situado a unos centímetros de la camilla.

A Zamy se le humedecieron sus ojos Jade dejando escapar algunas lágrimas unas que su orgullo no pudo contener ya que habían pasado 4 meses desde aquel extraño accidente donde lo había encontrado en su puesto y pocos días después pudieron controlar su estado pero lamentablemente lo diagnosticaron en coma.

—**Zamy no te contengas**—aconsejo Zespio mientras se le acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—**No soporto verlo así**—dijo Zamy con la voz quebrada.

—**Te entendemos a todos nos afecto esa noticia amarga**—pronuncio Zector poniéndose de pie para ponerse junto con Zespio y Zamy.

—**Pero lo hubieran visto cuando lo encontré**—Pronuncio Zamy en voz débil sentía una enorme angustia por el estado anormal de Zonic.

—**Aun recuerdo cuando la teniente Zally nos informo**—Dijo Zespio serio mirando a Zector y Zamy los cuales no pudieron evitar recordar lo sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

Confundidos y extrañados se encontraban los oficiales de la Zone Cop ya que repentinamente recibieron un llamado de la teniente Zally reuniendo a todos y cada uno de ellos en el salón más grande del cuartel que mayormente lo utilizaban para las fiestas de gala que tenían por recompensa del presidente de la ciudad cada vez que sus misiones de alto riesgo salían bien o bajo control.

— **¿Qué crees que es lo suficientemente importante para reunirnos a todos?** —pregunto con curiosidad el oficial Zector.

—**No tengo la mas mínima idea Zector, espera que la teniente Zally llegue y nos diga a todos**—le respondió un poco irritado el oficial Zespio.

—**Okey no te enojes amargado**—Dijo en burla Zector haciendo irritar mas a Zespio pero justo antes de él contestarle una voz masculina lo detuvo.

—**Ustedes han visto a Zonic**—pregunto el científico Zails.

—**No lo hemos visto y es raro que no atendiera el llamado de la teniente sabiendo que él es muy responsable en todos los aspectos**—Le contesto el oficial Zhadow.

—**Por lo que veo tampoco está presente Zamy**—Dijo la oficial Zlaze.

—**hmmm que extraño**—pronuncio pensativa la asistente del científico Zream.

—**De seguro están por ahí solitos eh eh saben a lo que me refiero**—Hablo con picardía Zector lo cual basto para que Zespio le propinara un golpe en la cabeza.

—**Ten mucho cuidado lo que hablas recuerda que estamos hablando del jefe y de la mandona y mortal Zamy**—Reprocho molesto Zespio.

—**Hazle caso a Zespio Zector no querrás que Zamy te mande volando jajajajaja**—se burlo el oficial Znuckles, Zector se molesto y fue a contestarle para comenzar con una discusión pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina justo antes de inicial.

—**Chicos compórtense la teniente Zally está llegando**—Reprocho el Doctora y terapeuta Zouge.

Tal y como había dicho Zouge la teniente Zally Zacorn entró por la puerta principal con semblante serio algo que los oficiales pudieron notar, caminó unos pasos hasta situarse en el pequeño escenario que se encontraba en el salón luego coloco el micrófono en su oreja y miro a los oficiales sin cambiar su semblante serio de antes.

—**De seguro se preguntaran porque los reuní en este lugar**—inicio Zally—**pues les tengo una muy mala noticia como se habrán dado cuenta el oficial Zonic no se encuentra en la reunión algo muy anormal ya que todos lo conocemos**—continuo la teniente provocando un pequeño murmullo en los oficiales que examinaban todo el lugar confirmando lo que había dicho Zally lentamente se comenzaban a preocupar—**Para mí es muy difícil decir esto pero es mi deber como teniente** — ella tenía puesta las miradas atentas y preocupadas de todos los oficiales , no pudo evitar dar un suspiro , luego respiro profundo y continuo hablando — **el oficial Zonic está muriendo en estos momentos en el Hospital Central de la No Zone**—Dijo lo mejor que pudo pero un gigantesco **"¡QUE!"** de los oficiales resonó en todo el salón.

— **¡Como puede ser eso posible!**—Grito Zails sorprendido y preocupado.

— **¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Dónde?!** —Pregunto exaltado Zector.

—** ¡Eso es una broma cierto! **—grito Zespio aun incrédulo.

—**Me temo que no,—**Nego con tristesa**— hace aproximadamente dos días la oficial Zamy encontró a Zonic inconsciente en su puesto de trabajo su estado era deplorable casi sin vida, por suerte todavía no me había ido de mi oficina porque rápidamente llame a la ambulancia donde lo llevaron a emergencias diciendo que tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.** —Explico Zally tratando de mantener la compostura —**Hasta ahora es todo lo que sabemos de su estado por eso tenían que saberlo para estar listos a todas las probabilidades sean positivas**—pauso por unos segundos —**O lamentablemente negativas.**

—¿**Donde esta Zamy?**—pregunto aun aturdida por la noticia la oficial Zlaze.

—**Ella sigue con Zonic en estos momentos, ella nos mantendrá informada de cualquier cambio**—justo después de decir eso su celular comenzó a sonar—**Disculpen denme un momento creo que es Zamy**—se quito el audífono de la oreja y contesto la llamada—** ¿Que pasa Zamy?**

—**Zonic... Zonic**—Repetía Zamy con voz quebrada se le notaba que se contenía las ganas de llorar.

—**No me asustes Zamy que fue lo que paso**—Pronuncio preocupada esperando lo peor.

—**Los doctores dicen que su condición es critica aunque no como antes todavía sigue en cuidados intensivos las próximas horas son decisivas**—soltó Zamy lo mejor que pudo.

—**Entiendo**—bajo la cabeza—**Recuerda descansar y estar con él lo mas que puedas esa será tu nuevo trabajo hasta que todo esto haya terminado, le pediré a Zlaze que te cubra entendido**—ordeno con tristeza levantando la cabeza.

—**Está bien, entonces me despido.**

—**Bien Zamy lamento no poder estar allá pero pronto lo visitare, por cierto ahora mismo les estoy contando a los demás oficiales de la tragedia tratare de ver cómo manejar todo esto tú preocúpate únicamente en el oficial.**

—**De acuerdo, adiós teniente**—se despide Zamy cortando la llamada.

Zally suspiro, guardo su celular y se puso de nuevo el micrófono para continuar—**Y si, era Zamy**—Les dijo a los oficiales.

—** ¿Que le dijo? **—Pregunto Zails nervioso por la respuesta.

—**Que las próximas horas serán decisivas es todo**—Dijo Zally haciendo que los oficiales bajaran la cabeza; estaban perdiendo a Zonic—**Se que no es tiempo para esto pero les tengo otro aviso**—Los oficiales por respeto levantaron la cabeza para estar atentos a lo que iba a decir la teniente aunque sus ánimos estuvieran por los suelos—**En unas pocas semanas tendremos a un nuevo miembro no sabemos mucho de él pero se ha graduado recientemente de la academia de entrenamientos con honores, dicen que tiene un gran poder mental aunque sean solo rumores eso es todo me retiro y no pierdan las esperanzas estamos hablando de Zonic**—Sonrió lo mejor que pudo para hacer sentir mejor a los oficiales luego se despidió de ellos y salió del salón, minutos después los oficiales salieron del salón y fueron a sus respectivos puesto esperando que todo saliera bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Zamy se mantenía mirando al lado del cristal de la habitación a Zonic, su orgullo decaía cada vez mas ya que trataba de mantener la compostura y nos soltar lagrimas sin control, Zonic inconsciente recostado en la camilla conectado de un respirador y varios cables en su cuerpo mas al lado la maquina que contaba los lentos latidos de su débil corazón.

—**Zonic…** —susurró mientras las gotas cristalinas salían lentamente de sus iris jade.

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban hizo que rápidamente se limpiara las lágrimas y recuperara la compostura, segundos después vio como uno de los doctores un Zoomorfo de raza lobo gris con semblante serio y mas unos papeles en las manos haciendo unas anotaciones de lo que veía atreves del cristal.

—**Disculpe doctor como se encuentra el paciente**—pregunto con voz baja Zamy.

—**Por el momento paso las pruebas de las horas su estado no es tan critico pronto lo trasladaremos a una habitación normal**—Le dijo el doctor serio.

—**Okey gracias.**

El doctor se retiro del lugar, minutos después vinieron los enfermeros y lentamente comenzaron a trasladar a Zonic a otra habitación todo con mucha delicadeza no podían correr ningún riesgo. Después de dos interminables y agotadoras horas por fin ubicaron a Zonic en una habitación normal pero mantenía su cuidado intensivo pero con menos cables conectados. Pasaban los días Zamy visitaba constantemente a Zonic sin encontrar una mejora notoria algo le preocupaba ya que le habían dicho que su vida no corría peligro o al menos por ahora , cada día que iba los doctores entraban y salían sin decir de su progreso pero por lo que observaba como anotaban le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Uno de esos días recibió una visita de su mejor amiga Zlaze.

—**Como esta Zonic**—dijo Zlaze con voz baja.

—**Igual, los doctores no me dicen porque no despierta ya me estoy preocupando**—Hablo Zamy tratando de no soltar lagrimas.

—**Es extraño que pase todo esto y peor aun a Zonic.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Se que verlo así te duele mucho Zamy pero tienes que ser fuerte al menos sigue vivo.** —Dijo Zlaze para calmar a Zamy.

—**Tienes razón.**

Cuando por fin parecía que se tranquilizaba entro un doctor precisamente el lobo gris que Zamy había visto antes.

—**Son** **familiares de Zonic The Hedgehog.** —pregunto el doctor.

—**Aquí esta su novia Zamy**—Dijo Zlaze divertida abrazando y haciendo que Zamy se sonrojara fuertemente y la mirara con odio.

—**Bien, pues los que le diré no son buenas noticias. **—Dijo con semblante serio haciendo que a Zamy sintiera un frio en la espalda y lo mirara atenta.

—** ¿C-Cuáles? **—se armo a preguntar Zamy ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el habla.

—**No tenemos idea que es lo que tiene el paciente hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance **—Suspiro—**pero algo es algo no está en peligro de muerte pero entro en un inexplicable coma lo siento mucho**—Se disculpo el doctor—**Por favor si les es posible comuníquenselo a los demás conocidos **—Termino de decir para luego salir de la habitación.

Coma, esas palabras se repetían como eco en la cabeza de Zamy, no parpadeaba ni se movía algo dentro de ella se había roto por completo por esa simple palabra dicha por el doctor, Zlaze la tomo en brazos para hacerlo reaccionar.

—**Zamy Zamy**—la agito más fuerte.

—**C-Coma….Zonic está en coma**—No aguanto más sus piernas se tambaleaban, le dificultaba la respiración sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron, ¡a la mierda el orgullo! no tardo en soltar lagrimas sin control, Zlaze la abrazo fuertemente mientras que su amiga se desahogaba no podía haber noticia más amarga que esa sabiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos.

—**Tranquila Zamy te prometo que todo estará bien**—Consoló Zlaze abrazando mas fuerte a su amiga, que la conocía muy bien para no llorar por cualquier cosa, le dolía tanto que perdió totalmente su orgullo aunque demostrar sentimientos no la hacía menos persona como ella muchas veces le aconsejaba.

Así fue como todos los oficiales de la Zone Cop se enteraron de la noticia más amargada que habían tenido en toda la historia del cuartel. En el transcurso de los meses varios oficiales se turneaban para visitar a Zonic, incluyendo a Zails, Zector, Zespio, Zally hasta el oficial Zhadow preocupados por su estado y preguntándose ¿Cómo fue que había pasado todo eso de repente? Porque los doctores por más que trabajaban sin parar no encontraban el porqué de esa situación aunque algo era seguro sea lo que fuera era algo totalmente nuevo para todos ellos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—**Saben que chicos pueden irse a descansar yo me quedo con él**—Zamy rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

—** ¿Segura? Tú eres la que has estado más tiempo con el jefe**—pregunto Zespio.

—**Estoy bien recuerden que este es mi deber**—le contesto con una sonrisa fingida la cual Zespio y Zector pudieron notar con facilidad.

—**Bien, entonces Zespio es todo por hoy retirémonos**—Zector Jalo a Zespio con brusquedad tomándolo desprevenido y saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a Zamy un poco confundida por esa acción pero pensándolo un poco era algo típico de Zector decidió no darle importancia y centrarse en Zonic.

—**Oye suéltame porque hiciste eso**—forcejeo Zespio el cual noto como Zector daba un suspiro y lo dejaba libre.

—**Lo siento no era mi intención.**

—** ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

—**Eh notado algo obvio, puede sonar como una broma de mi parte pero Zamy es la más preocupada y la que más ha sufrido en todo eso**—Dijo Zector un poco triste.

—**Tú también te diste cuenta cierto.**

—**Si**—Afirmo—**Por eso hay que hacer algo para alegrarle el día.**

—**Que sugieres.**

—**Primero hablemos con Zlaze**—Sugirió Zector en lo cual Zespio pensó un poco para después asentir y ambos salir del hospital.

Mientras tanto Zamy estaba sentada en la silla justo al frente de la camilla de Zonic observándolo minuciosamente lo calmado que se encontraba preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en todos esos meses en coma, poco a poco los ojos le pesaban ya que desde el accidente sus horas de sueño eran muy reducidas solo para poder pasar más tiempo con él , tuvo una fuerte tentación de acercarse mas y mas a sus labios y hacer lo que siempre había querido besarlo aunque sea un beso corto pero para ella le era suficiente ,le acaricio la frente y le dedico una cálida sonrisa ,lo miro por última vez antes de que pusiera ambas manos en la esquina de la camilla y cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oscuridad, confusión más extrañas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza , podía oír murmullos pero nada claro en realidad, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que nunca en su vida de oficial pensó que podría sentir , ya no aguantaba más estar tranquilo además que una sensación extraña y cálida lo invadió por unos segundos queriendo descubrir su origen puso sus fuerzas todas y cada una de ellas y sus parpados se abrían lentamente ,movía algunos dedos de sus manos con mucha dificultad ya que casi no sentía nada de sus articulaciones ,pesadez sus ojos no querían abrirse ya que la luz de la habitación le molestaba bastante apenas podía distinguir algunas cosas y se dio cuenta de su estado aunque todo lo sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado un aerodeslisador.

—**D-Donde… e-estoy**—Articulo con dificultad ya que sus cuerdas vocales no habían sido usadas en un largo tiempo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Sonatika:Algo me dice que a muchos le agrada esta Zally que la original XD! Pos que viva el Zonzamy :3 **_

_**Zonic:Sin comentarios...**_

_**Sonatika:Pos no hables :v, Pues se viene un nuevo personaje que no es tan nuevo Ñee el que entendio entendio XD! no me canso de dejarlos en suspenso pues me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sonatika:¡Hey! que tal lectores :D , pos yo aqui actualizando despues de un tiempito pero Ñee mi tiempo ya no es como antes no tengo vacaciones :v aun asi disfruten el capitulo esta lleno de sopresitas :3**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA , Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone Cops pertenecen a Archie Comics.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Confusiones**

Oscuridad, confusión más extrañas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza , podía oír murmullos pero nada claro en realidad, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que nunca en su vida de oficial pensó que podría sentir , ya no aguantaba más estar tranquilo además que una sensación extraña y cálida lo invadió por unos segundos queriendo descubrir su origen puso sus fuerzas todas y cada una de ellas y sus parpados se abrían lentamente ,movía algunos dedos de sus manos con mucha dificultad ya que casi no sentía nada de sus articulaciones ,pesadez sus ojos no querían abrirse ya que la luz de la habitación le molestaba bastante apenas podía distinguir algunas cosas y se dio cuenta de su estado aunque todo lo sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado una

—**D-Donde… e-estoy**—Articulo con dificultad ya que sus cuelas vocales no habían sido usadas en un largo tiempo.

Para él era muy extraño aun veía las cosas borrosas no se podía levantar de la camilla ya que sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, movió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho con lentitud para ver una maquina que contaba los latidos de su corazón, para comprobar de que se trataba del suyo puso sus manos con un poco de dificultad en su pecho encontrándose con la sorpresa que estaba conectado de la maquina, cada vez todo se estaba confundiendo mas ¿Qué demonios hacia él en el hospital? Odiaba estar tan tranquilo sin poder moverse además que estaba incomodo en esa posición entonces con un poco de esfuerzo trato de sentarse en la cama para vislumbrar un poco su situación.

Su visión se hizo más clara su movilidad no tanto, examinó con su vista toda la habitación del hospital típico con las paredes pintadas de blanco aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con cierta eriza rosa durmiendo pacíficamente en la orilla de la camilla, aunque si se fijaba bien tenía los ojos humedecidos como si hubiera llorado antes por tal situación ya que él la conocía muy bien para nunca en el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo la había visto derramar una sola lagrima.

Se dispuso a hablar tenía que tomar un poco de aire para poder pronunciar palabra alguna ya que hasta eso se le hacía difícil—**Z-Zamy… **—murmuro con voz débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Zamy la escuchara abriendo así sus parpados con pesadez.

Esa voz para ella era irreconocible cualquiera le diría que seguía soñando aunque sonaba tan real tantas veces deseaba poder escuchar esa voz masculina una vez más tenía miedo que fuera otro de sus sueños pero a pesar de eso tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que sea aunque eso le implicara que fuera una vil mentira de su imaginación. —** ¿Zonic? **—Articulo dudosa situando lentamente su iris jade al cuerpo de Zonic que se encontraba sorpresivamente despierto.

— **¿Q-Que está pasando aquí?** —pregunto Zonic confundido no entendía porque Zamy lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

No era un sueño ni mucho menos su imaginación esa voz era real Zonic ya había despertado de su coma ,se sentía realmente feliz sus iris jade no aguantaron mas las lagrimas cristalinas ya que lentamente salían de su rostro mojando sus mejillas sonrojadas las piernas le temblaban mas eso no le importo para pararse de repente y lanzársele encima dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad—**Zonic por fin despertaste**—Pronuncio entre lagrimas, Zonic no entendía nada aunque le agradaba ese contacto tan cercano con Zamy entonces tomo fuerzas de lo profundo de su ser y levanto sus manos para abrazarla suavemente ya que no tenía mucha fuerza en esos momentos.

—**Zamy tranquila estoy bien**—Pronuncio con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarla para que le pudiera aclarar todas sus dudas y confusiones que se habían generado en su cabeza.

Después de pocos minutos Zamy sintió vergüenza por su actitud "Inapropiada" hacia su superior y rápidamente se separo de sus cálidos brazos muy sonrojada y apenada—**L-Lo siento Jefe**—se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia mirando el suelo esperando un reproche por parte de Zonic, como pasaron varios segundos y no le decía nada levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa por parte de él.

—**Descuide**—Dijo Zonic, Zamy respiro un poco aliviada volviéndose a sentar en la silla a la orilla de la camilla. —**Ahora me podrás decir porque tanto alboroto.**

—**En verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso.**

—**En parte aunque no creo que por un simple desmayo me tenían que traer al hospital** —Dijo ignorando totalmente la situación actual—**Me podrías decir cuántas horas eh estado dormido.**

La situación se complico Zamy no lo había visto venir ya que al parecer Zonic no tenía idea de nada la cosa era como ella le contaría la verdad aunque tenía que hacerlo era su deber después de todo, respiro profundo para luego situar su mirada jade con la de Zonic de manera seria—**Jefe lamento decirle que usted ah durado 4 meses en coma**—Informo con mirada firme sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

— **¡4 meses en coma! **—Exclamo sorprendido sin poder creer lo que Zamy había dicho ella asintió lentamente.

—**Estabas en peligro de muerte cuando te encontré inconsciente en su puesto**—Explico con un poco de tristeza al recordar esa pasada situación ganándose la mirada de asombrada de Zonic.

— **¡No lo puedo creer! **—Dijo frustrado apretando con fuerza las blancas sabanas de la camilla.

—**Lo sé, es difícil de entender pero es la verdad**—Dijo lo más sincera que pudo poniendo su mano en las de Zonic para calmarlo ya que temblaban lentamente.

—**E-Es que es imposible yo no pude haber estado tan grave por ver esas extrañas imágenes**—Pronuncio pensativo llamando la atención de Zamy.

— **¿Qué imágenes? **—pregunto curiosa mirándolo atentamente.

Zonic se calló de momento tampoco estaba seguro de esas imágenes no podía decir más de la cuenta lo mejor por ahora era no decir nada hasta estar totalmente seguro—**Nada importante mejor olvídelo**—Suspiro mientras miraba a otro lado de manera seria y pensativa.

Zamy no estaba muy convencida con esas respuesta pero de todos modos era su superior y si él decía que no era importante no era importante así de sencillo aunque dentro de ella tuviera un mal presentimiento—**Bien**—respondió secamente quitando su mano de las de Zonic y poniéndose de pie—**Jefe tengo que informarle a los otros de que despertaste si me permite deme un segundo**—Ella tomo su bolso que estaba situado detrás de ella en una esquina de la silla ,lo revolvió un poco hasta sacar un celular de color rosa el cual utilizo para llamar a la teniente Zally.

— **¿Diga?** —Contesto la teniente desde su oficina en la Zone Cop.

—**Teniente le tengo buenas noticias Zonic despertó**—informo Zamy con tranquilidad aunque por dentro se moría de felicidad, Zally al otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos por tal buena noticia.

— **¿E-Es en serio? **—se limito a preguntar comprobando de que no era una broma de sus sentidos auditivos.

—**Si**—Afirmo con una sonrisa—**Ahora mismo está hablando conmigo aunque está un poco desorientado.**

—**Bien entonces todavía no podemos cantar victoria asegúrese que su recuperación sea efectiva yo me encargare de avisarle a los otros.**

—**Como diga teniente sin nada más que infórmale nos vemos después**—Se despidió de la teniente cortando la llamada de su celular el cual guardo en su bolso y volvió a sentarse en la silla mirando a Zonic.

—**Entonces todo este tiempo tú has cuidado de mi**—Dijo Zonic un poco sonrojado y avergonzado no le gustaba depender de los demás pero con Zamy era diferente una parte de él le daba mucho gusto su compañía.

—**Estas en lo correcto jefe, pues vera yo fui que lo encontré en su puesto más la teniente Zally llamo a la ambulancia ella me dijo que estuviera atenta a usted.**

—**De todos modos gracias**—Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa casi irreconocible no sabía porque esa respuesta lo decepcionaba un poco.

En ese momento entro un doctor de raza lobo gris, quien al darse cuenta del estado de Zonic simplemente se había quedado sin palabras— **¿Oficial Zonic se encuentra bien?**—Pregunto el doctor con asombro.

—**Bueno no siento mis piernas y siento el cuerpo pesado**—Respondió un poco irritado por su condición.

—**Este caso cada vez es raro**—Dijo el doctor—**Aunque por el tiempo que usted duro en coma es normal, por lo que sí está de acuerdo quédese una semana más para hacerle nuevos análisis y ayudarle con la movilidad de sus articulaciones.**

—**No tengo nada que perder**—Respondió Zonic sin ganas encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Por ahora es todo, descanse**—Aconsejo el doctor—**Yo prepare todo con los demás doctores para que su recuperación sea lo más efectiva y pueda regresar a su trabajo lo más rápido posible**—se despidió el doctor haciendo unos últimos apuntes en su libreta medica para después salir de la habitación.

—**Yo enserio quiero irme a mi puesto.**

—**Vamos jefe usted se recuperara pronto**—Dijo Zamy—**Lo importante es que usted se encuentra bien no sabe lo feliz que me hace**—Pronuncio con una sonrisa poniendo tímidamente su mano derecha en su pecho.

Zonic se incomodo un poco por tantas formalidades era oficial ya no quería escuchar de sus labios ese honorifico—**Zamy…**—Menciono en voz baja llamando así su atención —**Puedes llamarme Zonic si quieres**—Murmuro un poco nervioso con la cara sonrojada.

—**B-Bueno es que…**—Tartamudeo nerviosa su cara se enrojeció—**Pienso que es una falta de respeto.**

—**Entonces te ordeno que me llames Zonic**—Dijo Zonic en voz autoritaria sin quitarse el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Zamy se resigno al parecer no tenia de otra opción—**De acuerdo ust..Digo tú ganas Z-Zonic**—Pronuncio nerviosa, aunque Zonic no se contuvo reírse a carcajadas aunque no tan llamativas pero se estaba riendo.

—**Jajajajaja es gracioso**—Rio de nuevo, Zamy estaba roja de vergüenza—**De nuevo te lo agradezco Zamy todo lo que has hecho por mí en todo este tiempo**—Eso ultimo estirando con dificultad ambos brazo para acercarla a su pecho, ella aun estaba en Shock podía oír los constantes latidos de su corazón todo indicaba que estaba bien.

—**Denada Zonic**—correspondió el abrazo con suavidad en ese momento solo eran ellos dos en su mundo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto en la Zone Cop se encontraba la teniente Zally cerrando la reciente llamada que había recibido en su oficina.

—** ¿Quién era? **—Pregunto un oficial de color plateado e iris dorados.

—**Era la oficial Zamy**—Respondió Zally—**Me acaba de dar buenas noticias.**

— **¿Cuáles? **—Pregunto curioso el oficial plateado.

—**El oficial Zonic ya despertó de su coma**—Informó con una sonrisa.

— **¡En serio!** —Exclamó con felicidad—**Por fin podre conocerlo desde que llegue aquí siempre lo he querido hacer nunca tuve suficiente valor para visitarlo al hospital**—murmuro con tristesa decepcionado de si mismo.

—**Lo sé** —suspiro—**Lamento que hayas llegado en estas circunstancias oficial Zilver.**

—**Descuide usted no sabía que todo esto pasaría.**

—**Aunque usted ha demostrado la validez de esos rumores, en serio estoy impresionada por tus habilidades como las de Silver-Prime**—Felicito la teniente.

—**jejeje no es nada aunque mi habilidad la aprendí de manera diferente**—Dijo un poco nervioso y avergonzado después de todo el oficial Zilver era muy tímido aunque muy desconfiado de las personas se podría decir que no era un ingenuo al contrario era muy precavido.

—**Algún día me podrás contar con claridad en serio lamento todas las molestias en todos estos meses**—se volvió a disculpar con Zilver—**Pues ya te puedes retirar a tu puesto has cubierto bien a Zonic ya que muy pocos oficiales para no decir ninguno aceptaría tal responsabilidad.**

—**La verdad desde que llegue aquí pensé en ser aprendiz de Zonic aunque de alguna manera cubrirlo no estaba en mis planes pero si es algo que puedo hacer para ayudarlo lo hago con mucho gusto**—Dijo Parándose de la silla abriendo la puerta de la oficina—**Nos vemos teniente.**

—**Ah otra cosa**—Zilver se detuvo justo antes de salir para prestarle su atención—**Le pido que no comentes nada de lo de Zonic hasta nuevo aviso también seguiremos con el tema de la pantalla en otro momento.**

—**De acuerdo teniente, aunque es extraño que en todo este tiempo esa pantalla no se haya querido encender por nada en el mundo**— pronuncio pensativo —**Aunque de seguro no es nada de importancia y Zonic debe de saber algo cuando se recupere él nos ayudara**—Culmino despidiéndose de Zally saliendo de su oficina pero antes escuchar un "de acuerdo" de su parte.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del cuartel tenía en mente visitar a Zlaze curiosamente los primeros días en el cuartel ella lo ignoraba no sabía precisamente el porqué de esa situación aunque tenía que entenderla es mas entender a todos los oficiales ya que en ese tiempo estaban pasando por una situación no muy linda y su llegada no mejoraba las cosas, con el tiempo que había estado con ella tenía esa sensación de que la conocía de algún lado aunque era imposible ya que por lo que sabía Silver-Prime y Blaze-Prime no tenían un contacto tan fuerte como para llegar a una contraparte como era en su caso.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos aunque de cierto modo para él era algo bastante normar que sin querer tropezó con Zlaze quien estaba acompañada con los oficiales Zector y Zespio interrumpiendo su conversación—**Perdón no era mi intención**—Se disculpo avergonzado ayudándola a recomponerse.

—**No importa**—aceptó sus disculpas calmadamente, que suerte para Zilver que no tenía el temperamento de mil demonios de la Blaze-prime porque fácilmente lo había incinerado con sus llamas.

— **¡Hey Zilver llegas a buena hora!**—Saludo Zector sobresaltando un poco a Zilver.

—** ¿De qué me perdí? **—pregunto Zilver tratando de parecer parte del grupo ya que como había dicho antes era tímido para estar con los demás oficiales.

—**Pues... Estamos planeando una fiesta para Zamy ¡ya sabes! Porque ha sufrido mucho en todo esto y queremos hacerla sentir mejor**—Le respondió Zector de manera divertida con un toque de picardía en su voz.

—**Lo que mi compañero trata de decir**—Fulmino con la mirada a Zector—**Que es por una buena causa y nos gustaría saber si quieres ayudarnos**.

—**hmmm pues bien no tengo problemas.**

—**Gracias Zilver**—le agradeció Zlaze con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

—**Bien que esperamos vamos a pedirle permiso a la teniente**—Sugirió Zector, los oficiales asintieron.

Luego de eso los 4 se pusieron de acuerdo para contarle a la teniente Zally sobre su "Sorpresa" aunque conociendo a Zector había que ser precavidos no sabía controlar su bocata por lo que el que hablaría al respecto seria Zespio.

Mientras caminaban todos juntos por los pasillos a dirección de la oficina de la teniente Zilver no podía dejar de pensar que algo en todo esto andaba mal como si de alguna manera sus creencias estaban incorrectas pero de seguro era su imaginación después de todo tener un gran poder mental tenía sus desventajas.

_**CONTINUARA..**_

* * *

_**Sonatika:OH SI ZONZAMY RULES :3 en serio este capitulo fue corto T-T pero se que amaron esa partecita ZonZamy ¿VERDAD? :'D**_

_**Zonic:juzgando tu poco tiempo este capitulo pudo haber sido mejor yo sinceramente te doy un 7 como mucho para la proxima haslo mejor.**_

_**Sonatika:Eso fue cruel Zonic T-T me gustabas mas cuando no opinabas :v**_

_**Zonic:Bueno este planeta es libre de exprecion.**_

_**Sonatika:Mejor yo te ignoro :v ,pos como les habia dicho el personaje no era tan nuevo XD! aparecio Zilver yeii! y se que querran ZilZlaze :3 pero para eso faltara un poco mas :S EN FIN espero que les haya gustado perdon por el retraso :'D me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo si es que Zector no lo aruina todo XD! **_

_**Zector:¡OYE!**_

_**Sonatika:¡CALLATE JODER! dejenme despedimre en paz -_- ,como les decia Sayonara :S**_


End file.
